Receive, process, dispense, lyophilize when specified, and package approximately 139 different reagent lots of seed virus, mycoplasm, antiserum, ascitic fluid, and allergen. Work to be performed over a 2-year period. It is estimated that the total number of vials and/or ampules finally processed shall approximate 125000 units.